dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Zenna
Zenna is a female Dino Attack Elite Agent known for her piloting skills. Biography Alpha Team Zenna joined the Alpha Team in the year 2005 at age 18, shortly after the end of Mission Deep Freeze. She started off as a rookie agent, during which time she wasn't treated to well by her superiors. She eventually tried to complain about the fact that nobody would give her a decent mission, only to discover that Alpha Team's "complaint's department" was where people went to learn how to complain from a professional complainer. After several more failed attempts she finally talked to Dash himself, only to learn she had been promoted to standard agent. This seemed great- until she was sent for further training with "The Drill Sergeant", an annoying Alpha Team trainer who believed his job was "to yell at people" and had an obsession with forcing people to "march up and down the square". Eventually Charge finally gave her a decent mission, to investigate a mysterious organization known as the "RSFPTOTOOT", supposedly allied with Evil Ogel. However matters were complicated when she accidentally crashed into the meeting room in the middle of a meeting and discovered that "RSFPTOTOOT" actually stood for "Royal Society for Putting Things on Top of Other Things", almost immediately after, one of the employees pointed out the silliness of the company, and the president decided to end it. When Zenna reported this to Charge, he thought she was crazy, and as consequence Zenna spent several weeks in a hospital and was finally forced to be re-trained by the drill sergeant. Rookie Agent Two years later, before the war came to a conclusion, Mutant Dinos appeared all over the LEGO Planet. In response, Zenna joined the Dino Attack Team. Zenna teamed up with a former Alpha Team agent, Databoard, and together they went on missions to Castle Cove and Vikings Isle. Zenna, Databoard, and Stealth traveled to the abandoned Shadows base in Antarctica, although the Saber crash-landed in a crevice. They sneaked around the base but accidentally tripped the security system, which set a unimutant free from stasis. Databoard was able to reverse its mutation and turn it back into a minifig using one of the Shadows' weapons, which undoes the effects of the DNA machine. They returned to LEGO City to cure the rest of the unimutants. During a mission to Eldorado Fortress, Zenna was attacked by a pack of Mutant Dinos, but was rescued in time by Axle. When a Mutant T-Rex approached them, they were rescued by Reptile in his Iron Predator, but Zenna was injured and Axle, concerned about her health, insisted that they bring her to a medical center. Reptile brought Zenna and Axle to his lab, where Zenna's wounds were treated. Zenna invited Axle to join them, along with Web and Tail, on a mission to Vikings Isle. There, they fought Mutant Dinos and Viking Monsters, and eventually discovered hybrids created by Dr. Wolf. When the team was surrounded by the Skr-Ok Clan, Zenna sent out an emergency signal, which was picked up by Alpha Team Special Operations and prompted Magma to arrive at the scene, saving their lives. Later, Zenna nearly drowned off the coast of Adventurers' Island, but was rescued by a T-1 Typhoon piloted by Databoard and Stealth. She was brought to a small hospital on the island to recover. When the outpost was unexpectedly invaded by Mutant Lizards, Zenna activated the defense systems. She was flown back to LEGO City with Axle and Elizabeth Winsor so she could fully recover. Near the ruins of a wrecked dentist office, Zenna met Apollo and helped him defeat a Mutant Raptor. They teamed up to take down more Mutant Dinos in the city. When Zenna and Apollo were attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, Apollo found and repaired a tank that they used to take down the dinosaur. However, they accidentally drove the tank off a cliff and landed in a river, which washed them to a sparse forest and left them without communications. There, they met up with Alpha, who gave them a ride back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Shortly afterward, Dino Attack Headquarters was attacked by Mutant Lizards and Raptors, and Zenna helped to defend the base. When they learned that Mutant T-Rexes were attacking Dino Attack's power station, Zenna, Apollo, and Alpha decided to hijack a T-1 Typhoon and provide air support. However, by the time they arrived, the battle was finished. Elite agent Reptile took the helicopter from them, promising not to tell anyone that they had stolen the T-1 Typhoon if they let him use it to return to Dino Attack Headquarters. Zenna, Apollo, and Alpha traveled to LEGO Studios, where they freed a civilian named Bob Smith from the rubble. According to Bob Smith, in the initial attack, a Mutant Raptor stole an old documentary about Adventurers' Island that featured Dr. Rex. Zenna, Apollo, and Alpha tried to recover the film, but never succeeded in finding it. Later, they went on a mission with Elizabeth to fight Mutant Dinos at Sandy Bay. Later, Zenna joined David Norman, Zyra, and others on a mission to the Goo Caverns. Not much is known about her activity while in the Goo Caverns, but she did not escape after Quadrant 14's eruption. She was buried under some rock for quite some time until she was rescued by Septimus. She returned to Dino Attack Headquarters after the rescue. LEGO Island She was initially among a group of agents who were going to travel to LEGO Island, only to have the whole plan backfire when Elizabeth Winsor got a little carried away and tried to hijack both a Iron Predator and a Cargo Ship. Several police officers managed to sneak on board. As a result of these events, Zenna eventually wound up in a small rowboat in the middle of the ocean, where she was rescued by a group of Firemen, who took her to LEGO City's harbor. However, much to her disappointment, they double-crossed her and refused to take her to shore, forcing her to swim the rest of the way while the Firemen drove off in their boat laughing at her. She returned to Dino Attack HQ to learn about where she heard a report from an astronaut saying that LEGO Island had disappeared. Medical Career Following LEGO Island's disappearance, Zenna's medical experience would prove useful. After the Coast Guard brought various minifigures recovered from the area where LEGO Island disappeared, Zenna assisted in the treatment of the patients. She and another doctor unsuccessfully attempted to perform surgery on Kat. Most of her other operations were more humorous. For example, one of the patients mentioned he couldn't feel his legs, Zenna realized this was because he didn't have any, so she casually had a nurse give her some spare legs which she gave the patient. Another notable case was when Enter, one of the two paramedics from LEGO Island, was found to be among the patients. The doctor and Zenna both diagnosed Enter as being crazy because he was constantly complaining about how the doctors don't have a shark, tree, or umbrella, all of which were standard procedure for surgery on LEGO Island. Shortly after this, Zenna finally got to put her skill as a pilot to good use when she was asked to help fly a T-1 Typhoon. Afterward, she found herself returning to the hospital, only to find that Return had recently arrived. Return and Enter were causing all kinds of problems in the hospital, so one of the doctors tricked them into thinking they were needed aboard a coast guard boat. They were unaware that in reality Elizabeth and several other coast guard agents were going to rescue several wounded astronauts, which complicated matters for them when Enter and Return began replacing the stretchers with sharks, trees, and umbrellas. Meanwhile, Zenna continued working on taking care of various patients. Much to her surprise, one of them was Dr. Clickitt, a doctor from LEGO Island who had been diagnosed as being crazy for saying that Enter and Return were capable paramedics. Zenna ordered Clickitt to be released from his bed. Zenna and Clickitt took care of a couple more patients until Pete Bog, Clickitt's ambulance driver, gave Zenna a report of the recent shuttle accident, only to have Enter and Return crash the ambulance into the emergency room a few minutes later Team Schism After successfully taking care of most of the patients, Zenna was one of a small group of doctors to board a large plane intended to carry the patients to the safety of Antarctica. After the plane landed and the patients were released, she was unfortunate enough to get caught in a strange series of events on the return voyage, the plane's captain, Cam O'Cozy, was supposedly a realist agent who preferred to kill Mutant Dinos, while Zenna is an idealist agent. O'Cozy was determined to bomb Mutant Dinos in LEGO City, and proceeded to drop a bomb not far from Dino Attack Headquarters. In the process, however, he fell out of the plane and presumably died. After O'Cozy's apparent death, Zenna proceeded to take command of the airplane, using her piloting skills to land it safely. However, one of the bombs O'Cozy had dropped was falling toward the spot where the plane landed. Zenna and Dr. Smith had to hide in the basement of Dino Attack Headquarters, finding herself, Smith, Elizabeth, and Frank trapped there after smoke began to spread throughout the base A group of firemen arrived at the ruined base, and one by one began to rescue the trapped agents. Zenna was the first to get out. Following the accidental bombing of Dino Attack HQ, Zenna was brought to a nearby outpost to be questioned by elite agent French Fries about what happened. She explained to them that O'Cozy had mentioned hearing rumors about the secret campaign in Antarctica, leading to further questioning. Eventually, Zenna and French Fries were able to confirm these rumors, and French Fries ordered Zenna and Gunderson to make the Antarctica mission known to the rest of the team, unaware that their actions would result in a team-splitting schism and refugee facility riots. Zenna was sent to Antarctica, along with a sailor named Jim Silver. The two began traveling but had to stop at Sandy Bay for supplies, only to have their boat destroyed by an unknown man in an airplane, the two were stuck on Sandy Bay. Zenna decided to look around the Island, when she found herself at the small town, she was suddenly attacked by an unknown adversary in a biplane, possibly the same one who had destroyed the boat. Zenna had to act fast to avoid being killed by the biplane, eventually she managed to trick it into crashing into a building. Just before it crashed, the pilot was seen jumping out, and he revealed his identity to her. It turned out her attacker was Cameron O'Cozy, who had survived his fall from the plane's bomb bay. O'Cozy had numerous plans against idealist agents and decided to leave Zenna stranded on the island while O'Cozy escaped. However Jim was able to make some repairs to the boat and they were able to carry on After finally reaching Antarctica, Zenna found herself trying to stop the riots in the refugee facility, only to find herself with O'Cozy, who tried to leave her in the facility while he planted a bomb in an attempt to kill her. Hospital She didn't make it out of the refugee facility in time, and Zenna was badly injured in the resulting explosion. Zenna found herself in the hospital where Dr. Alan Pierce and Honeycut were taking care of her. After a few days in the hospital, she was finally released, upon leaving her bed she suddenly received a distress signal, and quickly decided to help. Pierce, wanting to make sure Zenna wasn't badly injured doing so and to help the agent in need should he require medical assistance, decided to accompany her. The two traced the distress call to a large restaurant down the street from the hospital that was being attacked by Mutant Lizards. After getting in via the building's fire escape route, they found the two stranded agents were Andrew and Laxus, both of whom Zenna had previously met in the basement of Dino Attack HQ. They were able to get back to the roof, but the lizards were able to break through the unattended barricade set up by Laxus and Andrew, allowing them to follow. Zenna, Andrew, Laxus, and Pierce suddenly found themselves trapped on the roof of the building preparing to fight off the lizards. Luckily Pierce was able to arrange for a rescue helicopter to pick them up and bring them to Dino Attack Headquarters Zenna chose to send Pierce up first because he was a civilian. She followed soon after, and finally Andrew and Laxus boarded. During the trip, Andrew told Zenna about the riots, and how they had been caused partially by her broadcast of the message, and that even though it was actually another agent who requested that she broadcast it, she would likely be the primary target of several agents. She then told Andrew, Laxus and Pierce about O'Cozy's survival, and that he was secretly running the realist side of the conflict. The helicopter finally arrived at a somewhat restored but still badly damaged Dino Attack Headquarters. After ordering Pierce to stay outside and provide medical support, Zenna entered. She initially secretly followed Andrew and Laxus to make sure they completed their objective. However this changed after a few encounters with a few Dino Attack Agents. She was briefly captured by two of O'Cozy's men, but was saved by the timely interference of Frank Bowman. Zenna then left the base, returning to Pierce's newly established medical facility. However she left shortly after to participate in David's meeting to represent the Idealistic agents. Promotion Zenna spent time in LEGO City's hospital after the meeting, helping patients from Antarctica and LEGO Island. After several hours the last of the patients were finally dealt with, and she was pleased when Pierce unexpectedly approached her with news of her promotion. It seemed that, despite her spreading word of the Antarctica mission, her work in stopping Cam O'Cozy and in the hospital treating those who were wounded was enough to make the founding members consider her for Elite Agent status. Zenna and Pierce quickly returned to Dino Attack HQ, where they were told by Ata to travel to Adventurers' Island. Zenna quickly picked a T-1 Typhoon, shortly after, George Brown, a young Dino Attack Agent, approached and volunteered to join her and Pierce. They were also soon after also joined by David Norman. Adventurers' Island Upon landing at Adventurers' Island, they were greeted by Kate Bishop, a young female Dino Attack Agent who had been stationed there. The next morning, Kate explained to the group their mission: they were to find a mysterious temple dedicated to the Maelstrom. Kate explained what little was known about the Maelstrom and the stories surrounding it. Shortly after, they received a distress call from Andrew, and decided to try to help. Zenna, along with Kate and George, managed to locate the stranded agents of the rear guard. However, the presence of Mutant Pterosaurs made a rescue attempt impossible. Shortly after returning to the camp, Kate decided to try and provide a relief effort. Once again, Zenna, Kate, and George took the T1-typhoon to the area with the stranded agents. Kate was able to drop several crates of supplies to help the stranded agents before the Pterosaurs began to take notice. The Pterosaurs surrounded the T-1 Typhoon and tried to attack it, but were temporarily repelled by Kate's resourcefulness, buying the T-1 Typhoon the time it needed to find the clearing and land. After meeting up with Charlie, the group tried to find the Maelstrom Temple. They arrived at a small outpost where a Dino Attack agent informed them of ruins nearby. The next morning, Zenna and Kate explored the ruins in the hopes of finding clues as to what the maelstrom is. They found hints towards the stories Kate had mentioned earlier and hints towards it being in a temple in the desert. The group then traveled to the desert in the hopes of finding the temple, but things went horribly wrong when Zenna was unexpectedly struck by a blowdart, and George shortly after. Both later woke up in a native village, where they were reunited with Charlie.The three of them quickly escaped the village and were soon rescued by Hotwire, who had recently rescued Kate and Pierce. The group then found themselves witnessing a battle against a Skeleton Mummy, after which they joined Reptile in the elite guard. The elite guard entered the jungle and witnessed a large battle between mutant and regular dinosaurs. Reptile decided to help. After the battle was over, the presence of a XERRD Fortress was reported, and most of the agents went to investigate. Zenna decided to stay behind while Pierce took care of a badly injured Kate. Eventually Stranger, another agent who had stayed behind, met up with them. During the night, the rest of the rear guard returned, and shortly after Semick (whom Pierce had told about their position earlier), arrived with reinforcements. The decision was that the fortress would be the highest priority. Zenna was later present with Semick and Hotwire when they discussed their plans to attack the fortress. Zenna would later propose to Rotor the idea of using a squad of T-1 Typhoons as a distraction to keep the fortress's guards from finding the infiltration team. She eventually joined the strike team sent to infiltrate the fortress. While inside, Zenna suggested the use of the air vents to find out more about the base quickly, and chose Kate for the job when it was clear she was the best choice for the job. She also managed to break into an office and steal a labcoat, allowing her to disguise herself as a scientist and infiltrate a demonstration by Wallace Bishop and Dr. Strangebrick. However, once it was reported that the formula had been stolen, Zenna tried to escape. After leaving the fortress, she was shot by an enemy sniper. A guard later abused her in an effort to find out about the infiltration force until she shot him. Zenna was found early the following morning by Giovanni Wade, who brought her back to the newly-established medical tent. Pierce and another doctor, Gates Crusher, brought her back to the camp in order so that she could receive better medical attention. Recovery The medics were able to give Zenna a blood tranfusion which kept her from dying of blood loss, but she woke to find that the bullet had struck her in the shoulder and caused permanent damage to her arm. When she was released, she learned that Rotor had arranged a court-martial for a group of innocent agents, and planned to have them executed. Despite the fact that she was in no condition to be participating in the action, Zenna was present at several later meetings held by the Elite Agents. However, when the camp was suddenly overrun by mutant dinos, Zenna was unable to fight back. Giovanni Wade later found her buried under the ruins of a tent, unconscious and with several broken bones. Abilities and Traits When Zenna first joined the Dino Attack Team, she was somewhat mysterious, and was often getting herself into trouble and getting injured one way or another. She has a reasonably friendly personality. She is also a very strong idealist, even going so far as to believe that some realists were immoral. Zenna is also a skilled pilot and medic. Trivia *Zenna was [[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rands]]' 'primary character in ''Dino Attack RPG and Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. In Dino Attack: At War's End, she was replaced by Trigger. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Medics Category:Primary Characters Category:To Be Expanded